


Miraculous: Rise of Anatis Art Work

by SassyDuckQueen



Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe, Aqua Forms, Art, Bee Miraculous, Cat Miraculous, Dragon Miraculous, Drawing, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Kitty Section, Ladybug Luka Couffaine | Anatis, Ladybug Miraculous, Luka is the Ladybug Holder, Luka with Bee Miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir - Freeform, Marinette is the Cat Holder, Miraculous Team, Other tags to be added, Plagg - Freeform, Snake Miraculous, Temporary Heroes, Tikki - Freeform, Turtle Miraculous, akuma design, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: Just a collection of my artwork from my story Miraculous: Rise of Anatis
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754269
Comments: 150
Kudos: 114





	1. Anatis and Lady Noir

**Author's Note:**

> I finally worked out how to upload pictures to here :D


	2. Vespa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka if he used the Bee Miraclous. I called him Vespa as in a hornet. His design is loosely based off one as well :)


	3. Princess Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette as Princess Justice. Her design is based off Lady Justice and her outfit is based off the Ladybird Spider.


	4. Anatis and Lady Noir- Aqua Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir in their Aqua Power Up Forms


	5. Anatis and Lady Noir- Ice Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir in the ice transformations. Lady Noir has a white fur trim around her boots and neck area. Her plait is tied at the end by a snowflake and she has a ice tiara as well as blue lines on her suit. Anatis has a fur trim around his boots, gloves and neck. His hair is more black and red then his water form but he has some ice blue highlights. Both Lady Noir’s and Anatis’s eyes are ice blue though they do look darker in the images


	6. Temporary Hero: Culpeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka as the fox hero


	7. Temporary Hero: Abeille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose as the Bee hero


	8. Temporary Hero: Leatherback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan as the turtle


	9. Lady Copycat (Akuma)




	10. Anatis' Team Miraculous




	11. Temporary Heroes: Aspik and Ryuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspik and Ryuko Redesign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold!!! More art for you, my lovely followers!!! OK so I don't know if anyone else knows this but I really, really hate Aspik's design. I feel like it was done badly on purpose to make Viperion better. As if Luka needed that. He's amazing in general and the sass in his transformation sequence. Beautiful. Anywayyy... I hate the design of Aspik so I redesigned it. I wanted to hint at his original design to a certain degree but make it better and volia!! I did. This is how he will look when he gets the miraculous back from Anatis and while I was at it, I did a slight resign of Ryuko. I however don't hate her design so I kept it as true as I could while making it a redsign. Also!! I think I have an obsession with belts..... but batman has a belt so its OK!!


	12. Kwami Swap: Ladybug and Chat Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka as Ladybug and Chat Malice (roughly translates in mischief cat)


	13. Miraculous Merge: Red Mamba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's form when he merges the Snake Miraculous and the Ladybug Miraculous together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to decide between calling it Red Mamba or Viper Rouge but I decided to settle with the first name. I think Red Mamba has a really nice ring to it :)


	14. Aqua and Ice Forms (Redraw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redesigns of the Aqua and Ice Forms


	15. Asteroid and Lady Cosmic (flight/space suits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir's Space/Flight suits


	16. Miraculous World: Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Jess as Falcon for the anatis AU. Im personally not a fan of her original costume so naturally I wanted to redesign it. I decided to go with the falcon miraculous instead of the eagle as its more accurate to the native zodiac. The eagle miraculous does exist in this AU but its the miraculous of wisdom instead. I also researched native fashion and took inspiration from doc's hawkgirl for the mask design. I did keep a little bit from the og design tho. Anyway, I'm happy with how she looks 😊 I also looked up falcons on Google so I could work out the color theme


	17. Kwami Swap: Stallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's form when he uses the Horse Miraculous


	18. Dark!Anatis- Volpina's Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil Anatis from Volpina's Illusion in Heroes Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the design for Volpina's dark!Anatis illusion for Heroes Day. I'm really happy with how he turned out. I actually used the batman who laughed as a reference image for his pose. For those who don't know who that is, it's an evil version of Batman with the moral compass (and grin) of the joker. The coloring of him is based off a harlequin ladybug which is the black beetle with red spots so if he was real, he probably call himself Harlequin (no relation to DC's Harley Quinn obviously 😉)


	19. Miracle Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miracle Queen of Rise of Anatis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE MIRACLE QUEEN CHAPTER!!!! DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DON’T WANT THE TITLE VILLAIN SPOILED!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

Seriously I’m warning you. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is no turning back if you continue to scroll!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don’t say I didn’t warn you....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As you can see and may have already guessed, Miracle Queen in this AU is not Chloe Bourgeois but in fact, Lila Rossi. This is my design for the sly fox, which I hope you like :D I’ve tried to keep with her volpina look but an upgraded version which I think looks good


	20. Akuma Design: Princess Justice (Redraw) and Verity Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Justice and her Mother, Verity Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Princess Justice with Verity Queen. Obviously, you're all familiar with Princess Justice but I wanted to redraw it and finally design Verity Queen. Her design shares similarities to PJ since they are related and I was inspired by chinese mythology and fashion. I also tried to make her look like an empress. Her mask is a demonic creature who's expression changes. Her power is controlling a red ribbon that forces the truth out of people when she wraps them in it and her third eye which sees all. (apart from the heroes IDs obviously). Anyway, I hope you like them


	21. Akuma Design: Queen of Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen of Mean aka Chloe's akuma design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Queen of Mean's design. She's meant to resemble an evil queen from a fairytale but with a modern touch. I like how she came out but what do you think?


	22. Temporary Hero: Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe as the Horse Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the design for Valkyrie, the future holder of the horse miraculous. Yep, Chloe is getting the horse miraculous instead of Max. I personally feel like the horse is a better fit to her then the bee. It won't be for a while before she gets it but it will happen in the Startrain chapter. Anyway I hope you like her design.


	23. Akuma Design: Lady Blanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Blanche from the 'dark' timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Lady Blanche for the Anatis AU. I'm not 100% sure what her akumatized item is or how she became this but I'm thinking it might be her belt or her hair band. As for how she became this, I'm thinking something to do with Lila but still not sure. What do you guys think?


	24. Kwami Swap: Ladybug (Redesign)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette with the Ladybug Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all well know I don't exactly like using canon designs in my ROA story and that I had decided to redesign the Ladybug outfit. Well I decided I could do better then my first design and thrust this was born. I think it looks much better :)


	25. Akuma Design: Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackout aka XY's Akuma design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my akuma design for XY. He will be the main villain in chapter 50.
> 
> His akuma name is Blackout and he has the ability to use sound waves with his bass. The sound wave can cause a literal blackout but can also affect people's senses in a strange way. For Anatis, this means that he can't see how to use his lucky charm. Blackout is also able to use his sound wave in combat. He can also see in the dark and his hair is meant to be fire. His hands are also meant to be skeletal and his outfit is inspired by David Bowie and gothic fashion. Hope you guys like the design.


End file.
